


Legends of Creatures

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: All the creatures in my Blood Moon series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts as well as little back story I guess...

Hermione had heard the legends of creatures living among the humans, but to her they were just stories. That was until she came to Hogwarts. She came to learn that not only were they real but they were the society of the wizarding world. Nightmares, Dreamers,Vampires, Werewolves, Elementals and Shifters. Of course Hermione found that not all were these creatures. There were still plenty of humans, just not as many as one would think. These creatures had a high archery just like a normal society.  
Shifters and Elementals sat at the top of the latter, Elementals sitting little higher if only because they were respected and Shifters were feared. Below them sat Nightmares and Dreamers. Then the Werewolves and below them sat the Vampires. And of course below all these creatures sat humans, Witches and Wizards and below them Muggles. Hermione supposed half bloods would go in-between the two and Muggle born Witches went just above Muggles themselves. Hermione found all this interesting and set it upon herself to read and find out all about these creatures that lived and breathed the same air that she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven Complete


End file.
